Drama with the Devil
by PhantomRose91
Summary: The relationship with Nero is going well, that is until some drama enters your lives
1. Chapter 1

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 1

A/N I thought of something one night, YOU and Nero in your relationship and Kyrie in the background. OH MAH GOD, can you say drama? Anyway, here's the first chapter of this piece. I will only continue if I receive at least one message telling me to do so. But it takes me forever and a day to do things because I also have a DeviantArt ID and I have requests there. So enjoy this and leave me some comments. They're highly appreciated. Oh yeah, fill in the blank with your name or an OC's name. I'm starting a real Fanfic though, none consisting of YOU and romance. Well, maybe a little romance. And lots of humor and blood. Keep an eye out for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nero or Kyrie or YOU

"I said no." Nero laughed, hiding his face in one of the couch pillows.

"Why not?" You exclaim, tackling him and pulling at his shoulders.

"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it. It's embarrassing." He mumbled in the pillow.

You walked in on him earlier doing what you thought looked like masturbating, but he argues that he wasn't.

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to know if you were or not. And that's what I'm for."

You two never really got intimate in your long relationship. And you thought it was because of his arm. He was so self conscious about it and he never wanted to touch you with it. You didn't know why. You two were together for almost five months and the furthest you got in intimacy was cuddling and kissing.

"I know what you are Nero. And I'm okay with this. You're you and that's who I wanna be with." You say, leaning on his shoulder.

He lifted his face up from the pillow, "Really?" Nero sighed, looking at you eye to eye.

You nodded and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. "Believe me, if I was freaked out, I would have told you." You explained. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around you, "Thanks." He whispered.

You two cuddled on the couch for a few more minutes, and then Nero stood up, "Where are you going?" You ask, watching him head for the front door.

"I wanted to go for a walk… to clear my head." He sighed and stepped out.

"O…kay." You frown, seeing his coat tails flapping out the front door.

Something was eating at him and you didn't know what it was. It picked and picked and picked at him so much that it made you worry about his emotional well-being. Even when he's smiling, there's always that hint of sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" You say to yourself, looking at one of the pictures you two took on your third date. You decided to look through some of his things; feeling a little bad about it. But you had to know. If he wasn't gonna tell you, you were gonna find out one way or another. He completely changed after the first few months just out of the blue.

As you looked through his dresser drawers, you found a few pictures of another girl buried deep under the rest of his clothes. There were about five of them and in one of them, he was kissing her.

Your eyes puddle up and you threw the pictures back in the drawer but kept the last one for proof when he returned.

_There's gonna be some drama up in this bitch!_

You couldn't believe it. You went and sat back down on the couch and held back your tears. You felt anger, confusion, and betrayal battling in your head. You didn't want to draw conclusions that quickly but that last picture told it all. You were gonna get answers, whether he liked it or not. After a few minutes the front door opened but you kept staring at the picture in your hand.

"Hey." Nero said, coming in and leaning down to kiss you.

You moved away from him forcefully and not looking at him, "Who's this?" you ask him, holding the picture up.

He looked at the picture and stayed silent, "Who is it, Nero?" You say more aggressively,

"You went through my things?" He questioned, snatching the picture from you.

"Why are you hiding things from me? Who is she, your little whore on the side?"

He looked down, feeling ashamed,

"What did I do wrong? All I've ever done was love you and accept you for who you were. That isn't enough? What more do you want from me?" You cried.

Nero tried to calm you down and tried to hug you, "Let go of me, you lying bastard!" you struggled.

"She's nobody. If you wanna talk, we can talk just calm down. I can fix this."

"I don't wanna talk anymore, just go back to her. Leave!" You cried, pushing him away and sitting back on the couch. He let you go and stared,

"GO!" You yelled again. He took the picture and ripped it in half, dropping the two pieces in the floor, and then walked out the front door. Tears poured out of your eyes as he left. The time you shared together meant nothing to you anymore. "Those walks… he went to see her." You thought, wiping the tears from your eyes. You figured he was upset because you weren't her. You weren't the girl in the pictures.

That night you sat in your lonely bed, in one of your tank top and panty sets, thinking about looking through some more of his papers to find her number to tell her off. Your thoughts got the best of you and you went back over to his dresser drawers. You heard the front door open and you stood up, "_? Are you here? C'mon, I wanna talk to you. I'm sorry." Nero called from the living room.

You didn't answer him, feeling the emotions return from earlier.

"Babe?" he called again, tapping on the bedroom door. He tried opening the door but you knew that he would show up later, so you locked it. He leaned on the door and you heard his devil arm scraping against it,

"Please let me in." He begged, "I'll tell you everything."

You knew him for having a bad temper, and you could tell he was fighting it back. He hurt you last time when he got angry and he swore to never lose his temper when he was around you ever again.

"Why should I?" You say back, looking at the door.

"So I can talk to you." Nero sighed, in an annoyed tone.

You stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and sitting back down on the bed with your arms crossed. Nero opened the door slowly and closed it back, leaning against it with his devil arm behind him.

"I'm listening." You say, angrily.

"Can I sit down?" He asked, pointing next to you on the bed.

"You're good right there." You respond quickly, almost cutting him off.

"Look, that girl in the photograph… It's over and done. Yes, I admit it; I did go and visit her a few times. But I promise we didn't do anything like that. Honest to God."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

You stared at him the whole time as he talked to you.

"I was afraid that…"

"I'd be mad? Well, I'm very upset with you, Nero. All this time…?" You interrupted.

"I've only been seeing her for a few weeks now. But I'll give all that up to be with you."

"That's what you say now. Gimme your phone, I would like to speak with her."

"Why?"

"Just gimme the damn phone!" You yell, holding your hand out.

He reached into his pocket and handed you his cell phone,

"It's under Kyrie." He said softly.

You snatched it from him and found the number. Nero just stood at the door, watching you and kicking his foot in the rug. The phone rang two times and the girl answered,

"Hey, hun. Did you wanna try tonight?" A soft voice answered.

"Um, excuse me? Do you know who this is?" You blared.

"No, who is this?" She asked, confused.

"This is Nero's girlfriend. I don't appreciate you fucking him behind my back, okay bitch? Stay away from him or you're gonna get hurt. And don't ever call him again, you hear me?" You hung up the phone and stared at him. He held out his hand, wanting his phone back.

"Erase her number please." You demanded.

He took the phone and did as you told him, showing you that he erased it. You still stared at him, waiting for him to say something. But deep down, you wanted to forgive him, but not this easily. Damn his good looks. That perfect face, those wonderful eyes, his beautiful silvery hair, that tight ass, those washboard abs. GOD! Even his arm turned you on.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, putting his phone in his pocket, "If you want your space… I can…"

"No no no, come here." You say a little annoyed.

Nero stopped and turned to you, brushing through his hair with his devil arm.

"Come. Here." You say again. Nero walked over to you slowly and sat next to you. You wrapped your arms around him and straddled him, looking him in the eyes,

"Why are you so hot?"

"Blame my parents." He laughed.

You pushed your forehead against his, looking in his blue eyes.

"Do you love me?" you ask him. He looked at you with certainty in his eyes, "Yes. I always have." He responded, groping your ass with both his hands. His devil arm vibrated, sending a wave of pleasure up your spine. He squeezed rather tight, though. "

If I catch you cheating on me again, I will castrate you, you hear me?" you warned. Nero smiled and began to kiss you. He parted your lips with his tongue and entered it.

You put your hand on his devil arm and caressed it. He flinched a little,

"It's okay, let me do it." You whisper in his ear and continue to kiss him. You pull away and he licks your lips sensually,

"Someone's feisty tonight."

"How else am I gonna make it up to you?" He smiles, sliding his hands up your back and taking your tank top off and caressing your bare breasts.

You forcefully take the shirt from his back and slide your hands down his hard, pulsing chest. "This is exactly what I had in mind." You moaned. A little make up sex was all this relationship needed to be repaired. Your heart pounded in your chest, eager to move on with your intercourse. He massaged your breasts and his arm pulsated a purplish glow.

"Are you nervous?" You asked him,

"Just a little."

You smiled and pushed him down on the bed, undoing his belt and pulling his pants and underwear off at the same time.

"Well… don't be." You whispered. His arm made a small ringing noise as you did this, shining bright colors. He watched as you slide your hands up his thighs and grabbed his erected penis. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You licked from his testicles to the tip of his penis, teasing the slit. "Ugh." Nero moaned, biting his bottom lip

"Doesn't that feel so good?" You breathed, still teasing his hole. Nero moaned again, signifying that he loved it.

You sucked him for a little while, getting him in the mood until he couldn't take it anymore. "_. Oh my God." Nero moaned.

You got on top of him and he pulled your panties off, ripping them by accident with his devil arm. He laid you down and inserted his right middle finger into you. The sensation of his devil finger into you sent your mind on a joy right as it vibrated inside of you. He pushed in and out gently and quickly, causing you to cry out his name with orgasmic pleasure. As he removed his finger from you, he positioned himself between your legs, breathing heavily. Without warning, he pushes himself into you, you both moaning with pleasure. His arm rung fairly loud as he punched into you. It dimmed as he began to move his hips inward and outward.

"Mmmmm yeah." You moaned, clenching the headboard. He kept going, faster and harder with each thrust, rocking the bed back and forth.

He clenched your body with his left hand and he leaned his devil arm on the headboard. He looked in your eyes, his burning with passion. He inched closer and closer to his time, clenching the headboard so hard, that it broke. You both didn't seem to care at the time, and continued with your x-rated acts.

He let go of the headboard and picked you up while he was still inside you, and continued thrusting into you while he stood up. Your body bounced back and forth quickly and roughly. All that came from your mouth were screams of ecstasy and Nero panted ferociously with every sexual blow. "I'm… gonna… Oh God!" Nero yelled and paused with all his length inside of you, cumming. His orgasm along with yours was the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. He removed himself from you, but kept you in his strong arms, catching his breath. "Apology accepted." You panted.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 2

A/N: Here's the second part of my Drama with the Devil. It's more of an Interlude if you ask me. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it and who knows what other kind of drama enters your lives? OH GOD THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! Just read it already!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

The next day, your sleep was interrupted as you fell to the floor with a thud. Nero had pushed you out of the bed accidentally again. You looked up and saw that he was still asleep, practically taking up the entire bed. He's so cute though. You turned to look for your panties, then realizing that he ripped them.

_Dammit Nero…_

Stumbling to your feet, you grab your robe hanging on the back of the door and throw it on. You pick up the clothes scattered around the bedroom to clear up a bit. You felt Nero's pants vibrating and thought that Kyrie girl was calling him. You reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The number didn't seem familiar, urging you to answer it.

"Hello?" You say as calm and cool as you could and exiting the room.

"Oh, this isn't Nero's phone?" A male asked on the other side.

You sighed with relief on the inside and continued talking with the man.

"Yeah, this is his phone, he's still asleep though so can I take a message?"

"Just tell him to call me back and it's important. Thanks babe."

"Okay, no problem. I'll be sure…"

"Hey. Who's that?" Nero said, yawning and peeking out the door.

"Oh sir, he's awake now. I'll hand him the phone." You say, handing Nero his phone. He closed the door back to find something to wear.

For some reason, the man on the phone sounded extra hot and you wanted to meet him. His strong, husky, smooth tone caressed your ears as he spoke to you. Why you felt like this, you didn't know. And deep down inside, you felt unfaithful. After hearing him call you 'babe', it made you melt a little. The sound of a man's voice was one thing that you found attractive. Nero's voice… well… it was cute. It needs a little more "MAN" in it you thought.

Wait, what the hell are you thinking? You're Nero's girlfriend and you didn't know the man on the phone from a can of paint. Then you flipped your thinking and wished that you'd never meet him because who knows, he could be hot and you and Nero's relationship could be in danger.

You were paused in the hallway, fighting these thoughts and completely forgetting what you were going to do. Nero's laughter on the other side of the door broke your train of thought and attracted you into the conversation. The man was on speaker phone and you could hear him clearly. Leaning on the bedroom door, you listen.

"Oh, and the aftertaste! But anyway, who's that girl who answered the phone?" The man laughed.

"She's my girlfriend, why?" Nero replied, walking around the room and looking through his dressers.

"Just curious. You slept in today. I'm… sensing something here."

"Like what?"

"Why are you so fuckin' slow?"

"Heh. Fuck you." Nero laughed.

"So you DID get laid? I never thought you would kid."

"Well, yeah. It took us a while, but… eh."

"Whaddaya mean 'eh'? She let you in. What more could you ask for?"

"It…just felt like she was faking it."

"That's a real hard blow to the ego if she was. But how would you know?"

"I just had that feeling. I mean, it was real for me."

"You're talking like a desperate teenage girl. I'm sure she liked it as much as you."

"Maybe…"

"Just ask her then, if you feel that way... So, you are coming right? If you need some money, you know I have your back."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Nero picked the phone up, got it off speaker and continued to talk.

"Yeah… I know… sooner or later, why? …That's not bad… Alright. See ya Dante."

_Dante huh?_

You heard him slide his phone shut and step toward the door. You moved quickly toward the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, pretending you weren't listening in.

Nero had stepped out of the room and headed for the bathroom. You closed the refrigerator back and leaned against the counter.

_It was real for me too, Nero. It was._

You sat at the dining room table and ate some cereal slowly, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. You played in your bowl, swirling and mixing the cereal around. You don't know, but you think you've just lost your appetite.

You heard the bathroom door open and close back and Nero entered the dining room with you, "Hey." He greeted leaning in to kiss your cheek.

"Who was that? I didn't catch his name." You lied.

"That was Dante. We're pretty much partners in our field of work, why?"

"Just curious." Your expression didn't change at all when you spoke with him and he sensed that something was wrong.

"Did I do something again?" He frowned, messing with your glass of orange juice.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing... What did he want?"

"He has a job for me. I'm gonna have to leave soon."

"How long this time?" You sighed.

"The way he described it… Probably a day or two. That's not bad is it?"

You shook your head. One of his jobs had him gone for a month once. A day or two wasn't anything compared to this one.

You both stood silent for a while. Then Nero decided to speak again.

"Could I… ask you something?"

You looked up in his eyes and waited for him to continue. He looked down at the table again before he did so.

"Last night…was… was it real for you?"

You paused before you answered, "What makes you think I was faking it?" You gave him a very serious look.

"Just… I didn't feel that you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Well… If you were wondering… It was real for me. Every. Single. Moment. Don't ever think that I would do that to you."

You grabbed his devil arm and kissed it. "I love you Nero."

He smiled and kissed your hand back, "I love you too. I'm… sorry for bringing it up."

"No problem. We should be honest in our relationship, am I right?"

Nero nodded and stood up from the table, "I have to go. I'll try to get back as fast as I can."

You nodded and bid farewell, "Come back safely."

"I will."

He had grabbed his sword and gun from the closet, and then continued to walk out the front door. You stood up and went to take a shower.

Your wait had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 3

A/N: Here's the third part of my Drama with the Devil. This one's a little long so be sure to have some time to read this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

After you had gotten out of your hot shower you relaxed in your favorite lounge clothes and watched a little TV. It seemed like there was never anything on so you went in the room and played on Nero's DS. He didn't mind you playing it anyway and he knew you were always bored when he left you alone.

You played for hours and you looked up seeing the sun set.

"I spent my day playing this fuckin' game?" You sighed, cutting it off and fetching yourself something to eat. You looked at some of the pictures you had decorated on the walls and small cabinets.

They always made you laugh, seeing as though most of them were pictures you forced Nero to take with you and your friends. In some of them he tried to hide his face and others you made him make funny faces.

_He's such a goofball_

You admired the walls some more while you ate your dinner, feeling a smile etch across your face every now and then. The silence began to grow annoying so you clicked on the stereo you had in your home. You could tell Nero had programmed it last since heavy metal was blasting in your ear.

_I swear he's gonna go deaf_.

After turning it down and tuning to what you like to listen to, you clean up a bit. Music always gets you in the mood to clean… or gets you in the mood for sex depending on the genre.

The clock struck midnight and you got ready for bed. It was nice to have the bed to yourself again, since Nero always hogged all the room. Dozing off into a deep sleep, you hear his voice telling you "Goodnight."

_Goodnight Nero_

You woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and tears running from your eyes. All you remembered was that it had something to do with Nero. You remember walking in the blood stained bedroom with pictures scattered all around. You see him, blood pouring from his wrists and crimson tears streaming from his eyes. He slit his wrists upward and watched the blood seep out then looked up at you with black eyes.

His voice echoed in your dream, "I loved you. I LOVED YOU _!"

This nightmare shook you and made you turn over on your side, bundling in the blankets and holding a small memento from Nero, a stuffed animal he gave you on your birthday.

You found it difficult to go back to sleep but after an hour or so, your drift back into your slumber.

The next morning you woke up, clenching the stuffed animal to your chest. You get out of bed and do your daily routine, staggering a little behind schedule that morning.

As you got out of the shower, you hear the front door open and close back.

"_? I'm home." Nero called.

You quickly dressed and ran out the bathroom door to meet him. He stood in the doorway with a guest. You threw yourself on him and kissed him amorously.

"Missed you, hun."

"I missed you too."

You let him go and looked at the guest. He was completely stunning and he smiled as you two showed your love for each other. He was tall, muscular and just plain GORGEOUS! He sported white hair like Nero and a little stubble for epic manliness.

"This is Dante. I wanted you to meet him."

"I feel so sorry for you, babe. He must be a lot of work."

You laugh and shake his hand. Nero punched him in the shoulder playfully and told him to shut up.

"Well, I'm _. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Dante."

"Just call me Dante. Not that old." He laughed.

You all laughed a little more and he released your hand.

"Well, I should be getting back to the office. Maybe we should show her the office if she's interested."

"Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea!" You say, looking at Nero and tugging on his sleeve.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then." Nero said, holding your hand and taking you outside.

Your house wasn't too far from the office and it practically stood out from all the other buildings there with its bright neon sign reading 'Devil May Cry'.

Dante pushed one of the doors open, holding it open for you.

"Well, this is where we're located. Not too attractive but hell, it works."

You stepped in and looked around at the souvenirs mounted on the walls. They were mostly weapons and demonic skulls and some posters of women.

"You happy now?" Nero sighed, throwing himself on the couch to the far left in the room.

"Very much so." You laughed, eying the pool table.

"Ever played?" Dante asked looking at you.

"A few times."

"Any good?"

"A little."

He chuckled a bit and handed you a pool stick. "You can play if you want." As you went over to the table, you glanced up to see Nero asleep on the couch. He was obviously exhausted. Dante leaned against the table and watched you play, taking his coat off and hanging it up. His back was so broad and masculine. It curved down to his perfect ass. GOOD GOD he was amazing. He turned his head and looked at you, sensing you checking him out. A hot feeling came upon you and you turned your attention back to the game.

"So… how long have you had your business?" you say nervously.

"I started it when I was nineteen…" He responded, walking over to his desk in the center of the office.

You found yourself admiring his masculine figure again. Those handsome shoulders, that gorgeous back, those long legs, that nice ass… Damn. If only he were shirtless.

"Really? How long ago was that?"

"About ten years now." He sighed, sitting in the chair.

You nodded and continued playing pool. No matter how loud the balls were hitting against each other, Nero wouldn't stir.

"He's a heavy sleeper isn't he?" You giggle.

"Yeah… nothin' could wake that kid up. Trust me… I've tried."

"Really?"

"Yep. I tried bangin' pots and pans in his ear, jumpin' up and down on the couch… everything."

"Have you tried… whispering?" You whispered.

"What?" Nero said, shooting up from his sleep.

Dante scrunched up his face with humor, laughing. "Nice."

"What happened?" Nero asked again, looking at you.

"Oh nothing. I was just showing Dante how to wake you up, silly."

Nero rolled his eyes and lay back down. "I'm so tired." He yawned.

"Then go back to sleep, hun. I'll get you up when I'm ready to go."

He nodded and shut his eyes again, falling asleep after a while. After finishing your game you sit next to him and you find yourself staring at Dante again, who was indulged in a magazine. It was an awkward silence and Dante looked up at you, his eyes piercing your soul.

"You hungry?" He asked, closing the magazine.

You shook your head, "I'm fine."

He smiled and stood up, "It's hot in here, isn't it?" He sighed.

"It's okay." You giggled shyly.

Dante undid his shirt, "All these damn belts. Heh." He laughed.

_Oh my God…_

He removed the shirt from his back and placed it with his coat, exposing his smooth, rock hard chest and his washboard abs. You thought he was doing this on purpose. He sighed and walked passed you again, leaning against the desk this time and crossing his arms.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked, fiddling with a necklace of some sort around his neck.

"Uhhh… about a year now. Probably longer." You said, messing in your hair and trying not to look like you were interested in him.

"That's nice. That Kyrie girl never understood him anyway. I think she was only aiming to get laid… or something."

"Yeah. I'm glad I got rid of her."

"Oh man, are you serious?"

"Yeah. It turns out he was seeing her behind my back. It's all good now."

"Damn." He laughed, "I guess he needed some more action."

"Are you kidding me? I'm all the action he's ever gonna get."

Dante laughed and stood up again. "I'll be right back."

You nodded and watched as he walked toward the kitchen. A relief came upon you. You swore that you'd be faithful in your relationship but, man was Dante pushing it. You looked down at Nero, who rested his head on your lap and slept. You petted him and felt something come over you… temptation.

Then, your dream flashed through your eyes again.

"I loved you. I LOVED YOU _!"

You kissed his forehead and continued to pet him. A small smirk came across his face while he slept which made you smile. You wonder what he dreamt about to make him smile like that. You heard him mumble your name softly and his arm rang lightly. After a few seconds, it dimmed out and turned red and he twitched a bit.

_What's happening to you?_

"I"LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, shooting up from his sleep again and colliding his skull with yours.

"Ouch! Nero!" You winced.

"Sorry." He replied, rubbing his head as well.

"What happened?" You asked, still rubbing your forehead.

"N-Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"You were smiling just a minute ago."

He stood silent and continued to rub his forehead.

"What the hell happened in here?" Dante asked, coming in with a strawberry sundae and a few pieces of pizza.

Nero shot him a dirty look, "Nothing. I think we should go now."

"Okay. I'll call you when I got anything for you." He shrugged, sitting down at his desk again.

Nero nodded and took your hand, leading you out of the building in a rush.

"What's wrong Nero?" You say, almost losing balance as he pulled you forcefully.

He didn't answer you and he unlocked the front door of the house pulling you in. "Nero! What's wrong? You're hurting me!"

"I told you: NOTHING! Nothing's wrong with me, okay?" He snapped, walking away from you and going in the bedroom.

His temper was returning again. You looked down at your wrist and saw a bruise. You wondered what you did and a tear developed in your eye. You sat on the couch and rubbed your wrist. Nero opened the bedroom door and stepped out slowly in his sleepwear bottoms, sitting next to you and looking at your wrist.

"Did… Did I do that?" He asked softly, scooting closer to you.

You nodded and looked up in his ocean blue eyes with a look of disappointment.

A tear developed in his eyes and he hugged you, "I'm… sorry. I hurt you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Nero. It's fine. Just… please… tell me… What's wrong?"

Nero looked in your eyes again, "It was just a bad dream. I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Was it about me?"

"…yeah."

"And Dante?"

"…yeah."

"I figured because of the way you were talking to him and me. But it was only a nightmare, Nero. Relax."

Nero nodded and began kissing you, scooting the closest he could. You moaned through your nose, enjoying his caress as he moved his hands up your thighs.

"I guess you wanna say sorry again, huh?"

Nero answered with a smile and a small chuckle. You smiled as well and let him unbutton your blouse. He went slowly this time, knowing that it was your favorite blouse. He moaned and breathed with ecstasy as he pulled your blouse and bra off your body and continued with your pants and panties. He laid you on your back on the couch and spread your legs.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again. I promise to never lay a finger on you again."

He reached into his pants and removed his manhood from its cotton prison. He rubbed against you, feeling that you were already wet. Not knowing that it wasn't him that made you that way. He entered you and the wave of pleasure began…

After you two made love, Nero carried you to the bedroom, and laid you in bed.

"Goodnight." He said, cuddling next to you.

"Goodnight." You responded, falling asleep shortly.

After a few weeks, you woke up to an empty bed. No sign of Nero was found. You got up and threw your robe on, exiting the room and calling his name.

There was no answer.

You figured he had to step out for a while or he was busy with another job you didn't know about. You got your cell phone and called him, finding out that his cell phone was on the other side of the bed. Sighing with annoyance, you got out of your night gown and got dressed. You figured he went to see Dante so you headed that way.

You knocked on the doors and waited for a welcome.

"Door's open." You hear Dante call from in the office.

You opened the door and stepped in. "Hey, Dante. Ummm, have you seen Nero?"

"Yeah. He just left. We had a job today and he wanted to do it on his own. I didn't feel like going anyway." He sighed.

"He left his phone at home. I couldn't get in touch with him." you sigh, fixing your shirt.

Dante shrugged, "You know how slow he can be sometimes."

"Yeah. I guess that's what I get for dating him." You laugh.

"Well, I guess I should go. I'll see you later okay?" you smile.

"It's pretty hot out there. Don't you want to relax here?"

You looked at him; he seemed to be serious about what he said. And it _was_ pretty hot out there. You wore something you'd never wear too, a small, belly halter top and really short shorts with a cute pair of sandals. "Umm."

"What? I won't bite. I'm just tryin' to be nice. But if you wanna go…"

"I guess I can stay for a while to cool off a bit."

He nodded and got up, going to the kitchen, "Ya thirsty?" He called.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay."

You waited on the couch and fiddled in your hair, feeling a little nervous. He came back out of the kitchen and handed you a can of soda.

"Thank you." You smile.

He nodded and sat next to you with a little space in between you both. You cracked open the can and took a swallow. You felt his eyes on your breasts and you looked over at him, blushing. "Can I help you?"

He chuckled lightly and looked away. "…Maybe you can. Or maybe… I can help you."

You smiled shyly, blushing wildly and saw him scoot a little closer to you, taking the drink out of your hand and placing it on the floor. He began to force himself on you, kissing your neck. "Dante… I can't." You moaned.

"I see the way you look at me babe. Your eyes scream for me." He moans, kissing down to your cleavage.

"YES! Mmmm I want you Dante. Ugh fuck, I do. But… Nero…"

"He'll never know, babe. And he'll NEVER find out…"


	4. Chapter 4

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

"Besides, you need a man with experience." Dante hissed sensually as he began to untie your halter top.

You didn't know what to do anymore, you wanted this so badly.

_He doesn't have to know. He'll never know… He'll never find out._

"Let's go upstairs… lemme show you a good time." He laughed seductively, picking you up from the couch.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you up the stairs, locking his lips with yours.

He entered the bedroom and sat on the bed with you still wrapped around his waist. He let you take his shirt off and he finished what he started.

Your hands trembled as they moved down his hard chest all the way down to his belt.

He paused and looked at you, "You want this just as much as I do… get on with it."

You undid his pants and pulled his bottoms down. You let him take your shorts off; he practically had to peel them from your thighs because of how tight they were on your wonderful physique. But he took his time and you took yours.

He placed your bare body on the bed and crawled on top of you with half lidded eyes just screaming for your body and soul.

He began to kiss you again, so slowly and romantically. He picked his head up and smiled.

"Let's keep this between me and you."

He slid downward, sliding his tongue down your body until he came to your vagina.

"I will…"

Nero came home, realizing that he had forgotten his phone.

"_? You here?" He called, looking around the house. He shrugged and went in the bedroom to find his phone on the bedside. Sitting on the bed, he looked through his phone, finding that he had one missed call. It was from you.

He called back and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey, you've reached _. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks, bye."

Nero sighed with confusion. You always answered your phone… ALWAYS. He dialed again and waited, only disappointed to be answered by your machine.

You clenched the sheets as Dante slid his tongue back and fourth on your clit. You heard your phone ring those two times but didn't want to answer it, knowing who it was.

After getting you all nice and wet, Dante sat up and leaned on top of you again. You felt his penis against you, anxious for your entrance.

"That's him, huh?" Dante sighed. You nodded.

"Answer it."

"But…"

"If you don't, he'll come over here asking me if I saw you and we'd get caught having sex, and you'd start to cry, then he'll start to cry, then I'll start crying… it never ends."

You sat up and picked your phone out of your pocket and answered it, trying to sound as calm as you could. Dante leaned against your body, staying as quiet as possible.

"Nero?"

"Baby? Are you alright? You didn't answer the first two times."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't hear it ringing. I'm at the library so my phone was silenced."

"Oh… well, I'll be out on another job today and I won't be back until later on tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah. I understand. I'll be waiting for you."

"Love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

You hung up the phone and put in on the bedside.

"The Library?" Dante laughed.

"Shut up. I had to think of something."

"Good enough for me…"

He put his arms around your waist and pulled you on top of him.

"Ready?"

You nodded and shut your eyes. Dante bit his lip and positioned himself inside of you. His size stretched your walls out and made you shriek with painful pleasure.

"Am I too much for ya?"

"No… Ungh, you feel sooo good." You moaned, moving forward and backward in a grinding manner.

"And you too, babe." He hissed.

The grinding went harder and faster, sending your mind on a ride full of sinful pleasure. The guilt disappeared as you began to bounce up and down. Dante squeezed your ass as he pulled you up and down on his member.

He moved his hands up your waist to your breasts, caressing them and bringing tingles to your spine.

_I can't believe this is really happening… Oh my God…_

You cocked your head back and your voice fumbled as you bounced up and down. Dante smiled devilishly and sat up, visiting you chest to chest and started to kiss on your neck.

"Dante… Don't leave any marks." You hummed.

"I won't leave any too noticeable." He moaned.

He rolled you over to where he was on top of you. His amazing body, exploring and conquering yours sent yet another arousing feeling pounding through your veins. As much as it hurt, it just felt so good.

His style and rhythm was so different from Nero's. You hate to say it… but he was kinda… better than Nero. He played a little rough though, it was something different and the adventure was worthwhile.

You grabbed a handful of Dante's white, soft locks and tried not to scream so loud.

"Shh-Shit! Dante! Yes! Yes!"

"Don't hold back, babe."

"D-DANTEEEE!" you screamed, clenching his hair tighter.

"There we go." He chuckled lustfully.

He turned you on your elbows and knees and rammed into you 'with great force'.

"OW!" You shrieked.

Dante went into you the deepest he could go, punching your pleasure point like there was no tomorrow. His hands went up your back and grabbed a handful of your hair. You could tell he was the kinky type, but he went 'easy' on you.

"Ungh God." He grunted, slowing his pace, then speeding back up.

He turned you on your side and lifted your leg continuing with you as the sweat trickled down his perfect face. You screamed your loudest, signifying your climax. But Dante, he was far from done with you. He pounded into you for a few more minutes then screamed as he came into you.

"Fuckin'…awesome…" He panted, still squirting his warm seed into you.

He removed his thick manhood from your tight feminine muscle and let go of your leg. You pant profusely and ball up on your side as Dante lays his head down. The guilt had just returned.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

"What's wrong?" He panted, still lying on his back.

"I… I…" Tears streamed down your face.

"Babe… he's not gonna find out. It's just between you and me okay?"

"But what if he does? What if he does find out about us?"

"So? It's not like the world's gonna end or anything."

"MY world will end, Dante! He's EVERYTHING to me."

"Whoa! Calm down, babe. To think I'd get a better reaction seeing as though I fucked your brains out a few minutes ago..."

"UGH!" You got up, stumbling a bit and picking up your clothes.

"You might wanna clean yourself up." He suggested, still lying in the bed undressed. "The bathroom's right across the hall."

You grabbed a towel from his closet and made your way to the bathroom without another word. As you stepped into the hot shower, you felt angry at yourself, so angry and so confused. It wasn't Dante's fault, it was yours. You could have said no to Dante's seduction all along, but you succumbed.

Stepping out of the shower, you felt a little light headed. You always felt this way after sex though, so you didn't think much of it and took your time getting dressed. You made your way back to Dante's room to get your sandals. He was still laying there and he didn't move all that time. He looked as though he was asleep. You bent down to pick up your sandals and you were startled by Dante's voice.

"You're leaving?" He asked, opening his eyes and focusing their icy glow on you.

You nodded and slipped your sandals on.

"So, you don't wanna talk to me anymore?" He sat up and leaned his forearms on his bent knees.

"I already feel terrible, Dante. Staying here will only make me feel worse."

"I don't know why you're beating yourself up about it so much. And besides, if he meant EVERYTHING to you, you wouldn't have had sex with me, right?"

You stood silent. You had the answer to his question but you didn't wanna say it. You stared at the floor and felt the tears erupting in your eyes.

"Here, sit down."

You look at him and hesitantly sit down. It was like you were under a spell of his and you did everything he told you to do. He sat behind you and began rubbing your back.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Everything's gonna be okay, you hear me, babe?"

His rough hands massaging your back were what you needed then. You shut your eyes and held your head to the side and moaned a little.

"Let me make it all better. You need a man... not a boy." He whispered in your ear then began kissing your neck.

You snapped out of your trance and stood up. "No… I gotta go. I… I can't."

Dante shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Carry on then. Come back and see me… soon."

You stormed out his room and heard the front door of the office slam shut. Your heart dropped in your chest and you stepped lightly downstairs to an empty office. In the middle of the floor, there was a note. Going to the bottom of the staircase, you stumble over to the letter. Small tear drops stained the paper and it read two, small and painful words:

"It's over."


	5. Chapter 5

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

_It can't be… It can't be over! _

You broke down in tears and fell to your knees.

_Why did I do it? WHY?_

You stood up and threw yourself on the couch, crying. You lost him… he left you because of a mistake that you couldn't bare to think of right now. You'd do anything to have him back, anything. Dante came downstairs whistling in his jeans until he noticed you on the couch.

He felt hot inside, "He… found out didn't he?"

"Yeah." You cried.

Dante stood silent. He saw the note that you clenched in your hand and he sat next to you. You scooted away from him and didn't look at him, as much as you really wanted to. He scooted closer to you and you moved away again.

"Hey… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." The tears ran down your cheeks some more.

Dante sighed and reached over, wiping the tears from your eyes. "Go. He's probably at home. Go and stop him before he does something harsh." He said, getting up and standing at the window. You got up and left the building, looking back to see Dante still standing at the window. The look on his face wasn't too happy, it expressed sadness… depression… anger. You didn't look back anymore and practically ran home.

You approached the house and saw the front door open. You stepped in slowly and called for Nero, closing the door behind you. It was a mess there. All your books and shelves were collapsed on the floor, a few pictures of you and Nero were broken, shattered frames everywhere.

"Nero?"

You heard commotion in the bedroom and made your way to it. You open the door slowly, spotting Nero over in the corner, sitting on the floor. There was blood and ripped pictures all around him as well. All events seeming so familiar."Nero, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" You beg, entering the room and inching closer to him.

His back was toward you and he flinched when he heard your voice. He stood up and turned around, wrists leaking blood and his eyes so plain, yet full of despair. He stared at you… and before you knew it, blood red tears came from his eyes. You backed up and put your hands up to your mouth, eyes growing large and full of fear. Tears ran from your eyes as well and no words could escape your mouth.

"I loved you…" He sobbed, taking a knife and began to cut into his wrists again.

"NO! Stop!" You exclaimed. You wanted to go over to him but a fear lingered in your heart telling you to stay away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVED YOU, _! I FUCKIN' LOVED YOU! ARGH!" Nero screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the pain as he cut into his flesh.

"Nero, I'm sorry! I love you, Nero! I still love you!"

"NO YOU DON'T! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"But, Nero…"

"You accuse me of sleeping with someone and here you are… sleeping with my partner? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU? LOOK! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE MAKING ME DO TO MYSELF!"

"Nero…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU OKAY?"

You came toward him, tears still streaming from your eyes. "Get away from me!" He cried, backing into the wall. You kept coming and you wrapped your arms around his body, making him drop the knife and held him close. He collapsed to his knees and so did you, holding him close and never letting him go. His blood got all over you, but you didn't care. You needed him.

"You hurt me…"

"I'm so sorry Nero. I didn't mean to…"

"You hurt me…" He repeated, burying his face in your shoulder.

"I promise I'll be a better woman for you. I promise. Give me another chance. PLEASE Nero. Please…"

Nero paused. "I don't trust you anymore…" His wrists healed up and he looked in your eyes. "I don't want you anymore. You broke my heart."

"But Nero…"

"How do you think I'm supposed to react to you fucking my partner behind my back? Am I supposed to shrug it off and pretend that nothing happened? No!" He snapped, getting up from you and walking toward the door.

"Nero, please! Let me explain!"

Nero paused in his tracks and stared at the door. He waited for you to continue.

"Yes… It was my fault. I could've said no. I was tempted and I needed him. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again I promise! That was lust, not love!"

"I'm not good enough for you… It's over. Now if you'll excuse me… I have someone I need to pay a visit to."

Nero wiped his eyes and left the room. Opening the front door and slamming it back. You remained on your knees and cried some more. Nonstop tears ran down your face. It was such a horrible feeling to handle what you have done. You quickly shot up and thought who this 'someone' was. You stood up and ran as fast as you could back to Dante's office.

_Please No! PLEASE NO!_

You saw the front doors ajar and you opened them, seeing Dante mounted to the wall with his own weapon through his chest. You screamed and noticed that Nero was nowhere to be found. "Dante! NO!" You exclaimed, running over to his body trying to pull the sword out of him with all your might. It wouldn't budge and you gave up.

_This is all my fault…_

Nero came from out of nowhere and grabbed your arm from behind, startling you a bit. "I told you to stay away." He said angrily. He gripped your arm a little tight and moved you towards the door.

Dante's eyes opened and winced with pain. Nero turned toward him and grabbed the sword in Dante's chest, twisting it to cause him more pain. He shrieked with agony as he did this, blood sliding down the sword.

"FUCK MY GIRL WOULD YA?" Nero snapped. You ran back over to Nero and jumped on his back, "No, Nero! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Nero let go of the blade and struck you. He paused, his eyes widen and he looked at his own hands, breathing heavily. You fell to the floor and held your cheek, staring up at him, eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh my God… I … _..." Nero gasped. This was the first time he hit you. But the look on his face said that he didn't mean it. He stood there, frozen with shock. A sinking feeling came to him and he walked out of the office without another word. Dante pulled himself out of the wall and removed the weapon from his chest, panting.

He looked down at you and helped you up. "You okay?" He asked, concerned. You nodded and began to cry again. Dante held you close to him and patted your back. Why did he hit you? Was it out of rage, sadness, fury? He didn't mean it, did he? Are you really losing him? Dante lifted your head up and looked in your eyes. "If you need a place to stay, I can help you." He said softly. You shook your head.

"I need him back… I NEED HIM."

"Babe, he hit you."

"He didn't mean it!" You struggled and got out of Dante's hold.

"Why the hell do you think he didn't mean it? If he did it once, he'll keep doing it."

"That's a lie! He'll never hurt me. Never." You stormed out of the office again and made your way to your trashed house, crying your heart out. He was gone. Out of your life… for good.

Weeks have passed and you still missed him. Every night, you practically cry yourself to sleep. You wake up every morning, feeling a little sick. You had headaches and stomach aches for the passed few days. But that morning, you felt so much worse. You ran to the bathroom and threw up. You sighed and sat down in the living room, resting your head. You haven't gone to see Dante that whole time either. You didn't wanna be tempted again. And there was no sign of Nero anywhere. You haven't heard from or seen him since he stormed out of the office that day. You hardly did anything with your time now that he was gone.

You looked around the room and spotted a lone picture on the floor face down. You got up and made your way over to it, picking it up and turning it over. It was a picture of you and Nero on your first date. This picture put a smile on your face. There were no more tears to be shed for the relationship. You swore that you couldn't make anymore tears because of how much you've cried for him. A sick feeling came back to you and you ran back to the bathroom, throwing up yet again.

_I… I can't be…_

You pulled out your phone and looked for Dante's number. You dialed it and waited for him to pick up.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Dante?"

"_? Is that you, babe?"

"Yeah…"

"How have you been?"

"I've been better… Have you seen Nero?"

"Yeah… he's here now balled up on the couch asleep. We had our talk."

"That's good. I'd hate to tear you two apart… I'm gonna call him now. I want you both to hear this."

"Alright…"

You hung up the phone and dialed Nero's number.

"Hello?" He said softly, almost sick-like.

"Nero?"

"_?"

"Please don't hang up. Can you put me on speaker phone?"

Nero did so, "What is it?"

"Dante… Nero… I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

"Wh-what?"

"I'm… pregnant."

"How do you know?" Dante yelled from the other side of the room.

"I've been throwing up for the passed few days and I didn't have my period for this month."

The boys were silent. Nero put the phone on his chest so you couldn't hear what they were talking about but you heard them mumbling to each other.

"Nero…?"

"What?"

"If the baby's yours… would you come back to me?"

"… I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"A child needs their father, you know?"

"But what if it's not mine?"

Dante frowned, "Then that only means it's mine."

"Nero… I've been thinking for a very long time what I've done and I'm sorry."

Nero paused, "I don't wanna talk about it. It's over, said and done. There's no changing the past." He put you off speaker and walked in the kitchen.

"But we can change the future, depending on what we do now."

"Why am I even talking to you?"

"What?"

"I told you we're through. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Then why are you over there with Dante?"

"We're partners."

"What? You'd stay with your partner and not me?"

"What are you getting at?"

"It's just that you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"You CHEATED ON ME!"

"And you cheated on me. But you don't see me hanging around with Kyrie."

"I don't feel like arguing with you. Ugh! I can't believe this."

"Then let's start over."

"I don't think I can do that. Not after what I heard."

You didn't respond and began to whimper.

"Goodbye _."

He hung up. You held your stomach and balled up in the corner. You kinda hoped that the baby would be Nero's so you two would be together again, raising a wonderful child. You whimpered in the corner for a few minutes then stood back up. You made your way to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test, to be absolutely certain that you were pregnant. In the store, you go to the appropriate isle and look for some. A woman saw you looking for them and smiled,

"Aww. You think you have a little one on the way?"

You look at her with a plain look and nod, "Yeah."

"Are you gonna surprise him?"

You looked at her and didn't answer. She looked in your eyes and saw that they were red. All the tears you shed irritated them to the point where sadness was felt by others whenever you entered a room. That sadness lingered with you and it was heavy. The woman didn't say anything back to you and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" You whimpered, wiping your eyes and taking a box to buy.

The line wasn't long at all, there was only two people ahead of you with only about two or three things in their hands. You prayed that the cashier didn't say anything. If you and Nero were still together, then it wouldn't be a big deal. You were next and placed the test on the counter, "Hello, how are you?" The cashier greeted in a tiresome tone. "I'm okay." You respond. The cashier swiped the box and put it in a bag.

"Nine sixty-five." He said, looking at you.

You dug in your pocket and gave him a ten dollar bill. You could tell he was just doing his job and he didn't wanna ask you about your personal life anyway. He opened up the cash register and gave you your change.

"Thirty-five cents. Have a good day." He said, handing you and quarter and a dime along with your receipt. You nodded and left, grateful that he didn't congratulate you or ask if your boyfriend knew.

You got home and used one of them right away. It was a pack of four and you figured to be absolutely sure, you'd use at least two of them. You sat them on the sink and waited for five minutes. Five minutes that seemed like eons.

Nero still stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counters, thinking. He's been through a lot now and he doesn't know how to handle it all. Not one bit. Dante stepped into the kitchen and sighed, "Quite a deal we got ourselves into, huh?"

Nero didn't respond. He was frozen over by the counters, still thinking. "Whaddaya gonna do?" Dante asked, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"I don't know… I don't know."

"Don't cry on me. C'mon, you got this."

"No I don't." He began to sniff and bow his head, sobbing slightly.

"Ahh, kid. Whaddaya cryin' for?"

"I…I…"

"She's not pregnant. I think she just wanted you back and used something as major as that to do so. That's how some girls work."

"She's not like that… I don't know what to do anymore."

"You still love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love her?"

Nero didn't answer.

"You do, don't you?"

"…yes… I still love her."

"Then go back to her. Seriously, kid. I'm not running a fuckin' therapy program here. I'm a demon hunter, not Dr. Phil." Dante chuckled.

Nero chuckled with his tears dropping from his face. "I don't know."

"Kid, she's desperate and lonely. And so are you. You've been depressed the whole time you two were apart. If you don't do something quick, she'll probably do something a lot worse than we could imagine."

Nero nodded. "Okay… I'll take her back. We can fix this."

Dante turned him around from the counter and gave him a man hug. "Don't read too much into this. I'm just trying to comfort you."

Nero laughed, "I won't. Thanks…"

"And if she is pregnant, I can do a blood test as well if it's needed."

"Alright."

Your wait had finished and you picked up the test. One blue line meant 'not pregnant' and two red lines meant 'pregnant'. It was positive and tears streamed down your face again. You didn't want this baby. Not without its father. Even if Dante was the father, you'd feel awkward being around him. You put the test down and picked up your phone and dialing, hoping that Nero would answer.

"Hello?" Nero said.

"Nero…"

"Yeah."

"The test… it's positive. I'm pregnant, Nero. And if you're not gonna be here for your child, then I'm gonna have to put it up for adoption because I would cry every time I'd look at it, thinking of you."

"You don't have to do that… Me and Dante will get the blood test done to see who's the father. If it's mine, I'll do whatever I can and I'll be there with you, I promise. But if it's Dante's, well… we'll figure something out."

"You mean it? I understand that you don't want me anymore and I don't want this child to be here knowing that its' parents don't get along."

"I'm serious. I… I still love you _. I do."

"Nero… I love you so much. I want to make it up to you so bad." You sobbed.

"We all make mistakes… I'm willing to start over again to be with you once more."

"Get a room!" Dante laughed.

You laughed and felt loads better. "We'll come and pick you up tomorrow to see who the father is. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

"BYE!" Dante yelled again.

You hung up the phone and got in bed. You were happy that things were working out and you couldn't wait to see him again. You had a long and rough day and you decided to head to bed early for tonight. You slept soundly for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

You spoke with the doctor but she told you that it was too soon to find out who the father was. So you waited for a while, still nervous and wondering who's seed was growing inside of you. You were eighteen weeks pregnant now, and after talking with the doctor again, it was still going to be difficult to find out who the father is until the baby's born. You just wanted to know now, to ease your mind. You began to show as well.

You finally had an appointment that day to hopefully find out who the father is. After a few minutes of cleaning yourself up and calming yourself down, there was a knock at the door. You stood up and made your way over to the door, opening it and seeing two familiar faces.

"Hey." Nero greeted, smiling slightly.

"Nero. I missed you so much." You say, practically jumping in his arms. You wanted a kiss, but you felt that he didn't want one.

"You ready to go?" Dante asked.

You nodded and made your way to the car, sitting in the back seat and buckling up. It was a habit. The car was awkwardly silent as you rode to the doctor's office. There wasn't even any music playing. Dante drove and Nero was in the passenger's seat, looking out the window.

"Babe… I want you to know that if the baby's mine, I'll do whatever I can for it and be the best father I can be." Dante said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you Dante. But I'm really sorry that this is happening. I should have been more careful."

"We shouldn't have done it in the first place." Dante added.

He was right. And you felt a little stupid knowing that. Nero was still silent. He looked tired and unhealthy. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window of the car, waiting until you all pulled up to the doctor's office.

After a few minutes, you arrive there and Dante cuts off the car. He sighed and looked back at you. Those eyes were still as dazzling as they were when you first met him. They still consumed you, but you knew better now. You were wrong to sleep with him. "Let's get this over with." He said and got out of the car. Nero didn't move. It seemed that he had fallen asleep. You knocked on the window and startled him, waking him up. He reached into the glove compartment in the car and got out a pair of gloves. It was a good thing that it was a little chilly out so people wouldn't think anything weird. He then got out of the car and walked with you both into the building.

After signing in, all three of you waited to be called back. Dante spent that time staring at the fish in the fish tank in the center of the room. You just looked at Nero the whole time, and he glanced back at you every now and then. You could tell he was a bit sleep deprived and it looked like he lost weight. Poor thing.

"Ms. _." The nurse called.

Your heart pounded in your chest and you stood up. Dante turned and followed. Nero stood up and followed as well.

"Okay. We're all here to see who's the daddy?"

You all nodded. The nurse took you over to a table and laid you down gently. First, she was going to see how big the baby was in order to get a blood sample and see if she could determine its sex. She turned on the machine in order to give you an ultrasound. Dante and Nero watched from their seats at the screen. She rubbed some sort of jelly on your stomach and scanned it, looking at the screen.

"Here, we have the head. And here's the spine here. And… we're gonna have a little boy. A beautiful, strong baby boy. He seems big enough to have a blood test done."

You smiled. This was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You looked over at Dante and Nero, their faces expressing nothing but awe as they stared at the screen. The fetus moved a bit and you giggled.

"Now, I have to think of some names." You smiled.

"If all else fails, name him Junior." Dante added.

You and the nurse laughed. "He's right." she said.

She began to wipe the jelly off your stomach and take you to another room for the blood to be taken from the fetus. Nero and Dante waited, both nervous.

"You hope he's yours?" Dante nudged Nero. He nodded and planted his face in his palms.

"We'll see. Don't worry too much. You'll get a head full of gray." Dante laughed.

"Shut up." He chuckled. Nero began to tap his feet on the floor and Dante relaxed in the chair, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

You and the nurse came back into the room after a while with two more needles. "Okay, now for you guys."

The nurse came over to Dante and he held out his arm, rolling his sleeve up a little higher. She tied a tourniquet around his bicep and searched for a vein. After wiping the area with an alcohol swab, she pricked into his skin and drew some of his blood. She took the vile and wrote his name on it, then placed it in a holder. She gave him a bandage and went over to Nero. She began to pull up his right sleeve and he quickly jerked away.

"Not that arm."

The nurse shrugged and lifted up his left sleeve instead. After she took the blood samples, she took them back to get studied.

"This process will take no longer than an hour. You can stay or we can contact you." The nurse said.

"We'll stay." Dante told. You all went back out to the waiting room for the results. Dante sat, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaned back again. You sat across from Nero and Dante sat in a row of seats behind you. You and rubbed on your stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again.

"Nero… what's wrong?" You ask him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"He's been so sick since you two separated. He hasn't gotten any sleep and he hasn't been eating much. Poor kid's depressed I guess."

"I said I'm fine." Nero grunted.

"You're not fine, Nero. You need rest." You say softly.

Nero looked at you with the same eyes that you fell in love with. But they had shown sadness and fatigue, but mostly pain at the moment.

You stood up and made your way over to him, sitting next to him and rubbing his back then rubbed up to his neck. He was really tense. You made him lay his head on your lap and he closed his eyes. You missed this. You felt complete with him here and you began to pet him. Dante laid down on the bench as well to take a little cat nap. As Nero slept, you continued to pet him, enjoying the feeling of his soft hair once more.

"I love you so much Nero." You whispered. You held your head back and closed your eyes as well.

After the hour, the nurse came back in with some papers. "Ms. _?"

You open your eyes and look over. Dante hears the nurses voice as well and wakes up. You nudge Nero a bit and he, too, opens his eyes, focusing them on the nurse. You all stand up to hear the news.

"The results are in."

"Well?" Dante asked.

"The blood was a little unnatural, but our specialists took care of it with no problem. So, Mr. Dante…"

Your heart dropped. "Yes?" Dante asked, bright eyed.

"You left your wallet in the patient's room."

"Oh, thanks." Dante sighed, taking the wallet from the nurse.

"The results show that Nero is the father of your baby."

Nero's eyes grew, "He's… He's mine?" He smiled, trembling from excitement.

"Yes sir. He's yours. Congratulations."

"He's…" Nero fainted.

"Oh boy." Dante sighed.

**A/N Gotcha! Thought it was Dante's huh? So there you have it. Nero and you are gonna have a baby boy. I kinda wanted it to be Dante's for drama's sake, but as I read through, I changed my mind and decided not to be a jerk. You're welcome.**

This MIGHT be the end of the series, unless I get comments telling me to write more. If you want me to write more, PLEASE try to give me some nice names because I feel that it's your baby so you name it what you want. Well... If I pick my favorite out of your suggestions, I guess it's that persons baby XD but, you'll have to like it too.


	8. Chapter 8

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

"Kid? KID! Nero, wake up." Dante called, bending down and tapping Nero in the face. Nero didn't respond.

"He's out cold." He laughed, picking him up and tossing him across his shoulder.

"Is he gonna be alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. He does this occasionally. But mostly on the weekends. He gets up shortly, feeling normal."

The nurse shook her head and bid farewell. Dante smiled to you and gave you a hug with his free arm. "You two'll do just fine. Congratulations."

You hugged him back and a small tear of joy shed from your eye. "Thank you, Dante."

"Let me get you guys home." He said, walking towards the doorway.

He smiled devilishly and turned while he was in the doorway, slamming Nero's head against it. He did it purposely, just to be a jerk.

"UGH!" Nero moaned, finally waking up and rubbing his head. Dante snickered and continued walking.

"Asshole." He mumbled, laying limply again over his shoulder. As you all walked out the building, Nero removed his gloves and was placed in the car. Dante opened the door for you and helped you in, then continued to get in himself and drive off.

Dante pulled up to your house and Nero got out, opening your door and helping you out. He kept your hand in his and looked in your eyes, blushing at first, then smiling.

"You two take care. I'll see ya around." Dante waved, driving off. You and Nero walked inside and sat on the couch, next to each other.

"I want to start over." You said, caressing his hand.

"I do too." Nero replied.

"So, we can put the past behind us and live for the future together?"

"Yes. I'm willing to do that. And, with a little one on the way, we'll need to keep a strong relationship." Nero said, placing his devil arm on your stomach. You felt the child move, leaning towards Nero's touch. He leaned his face toward yours and kissed your cheek first, then your lips. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and went on from there. He was apologizing again and so were you.

You pushed yourself against his chest and continued making out, wrapping your arms around his neck. His lips were yours again. You haven't seen him in months and you wanted him so badly. You moved your hands down to his chest, lifting his shirt to take it off. You sat in his lap and did so.

"W-wait…" He moaned.

You paused and looked at him, "What is it?"

"We can't have sex while your pregnant."

"Yes we can. And yes we will."

"You're sure?"

"I spoke to a doctor about it because I was curious and they said it's fine. I swear."

Nero was still unsure and he hesitated. "I don't know. I'm… tired."

You paused and got off his lap. "Go ahead." You said, a little disappointed.

Nero looked at you one last time and stood up, going to the bedroom to rest. You balled up in the corner of the couch and watched him go. You found yourself falling asleep as well. After a few hours you woke up and looked outside into the darkness. The clock read 7:30pm and you got up, looking around the house to see if Nero was awake. There was no sign of him and you peek in the bedroom to see him laying in the bed, still asleep. The poor thing must be exhausted.

You went in the room and closed the door back. Nero's arm lit up the room anyway, so you could easily find your way over to the bed. You laid on your side next to him and wrapped your arms around him. His arm rang slightly. He felt your touch and moved a bit, taking a deep breath. You lean your head on his back and hear his heart beat. He slept until the next morning.

"Ugh…" Nero moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked over and saw you still asleep. He stood up and went to the bathroom. You felt the bed shift and you woke up, seeing Nero leaving the room.

You looked down at your baby bump and smiled, "Good morning little guy." You say, rubbing your stomach gently. You sat up and slipped on your slippers, heading out to the living room. Nero had exited the bathroom after a few minutes, drying his hair.

"Good morning." You say, smiling. You had just finished eating your breakfast.

God, you missed his body. Small drops of water slid slowly down his chest and abs. Even though he lost some weight, he still looked completely breathtaking.

"Morning." He responded, coming and sitting next to you. He pecked you on the cheek.

"We have to think of some names, ya know?" You said, rubbing your stomach some more.

"Yeah, I know. We'll think of some."

"I was thinking… how about Michael?"

"I kinda wanted his name to be a little more badass than 'Michael'."

"Well Mr. Badass, what did _YOU _have in mind?"

"…I dunno. Something'll come to me. I just don't think that Michael, the Demon Hunter is badass enough. It doesn't even sound cool."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said he's gonna be a demon hunter?"

"Why not?"

"I want him to be a lawyer. Or something that isn't life threatening."

"Have you forgotten what I am? He'll heal right up."

"No, Nero. I don't want him to be one."

"Just let him decide. What if he doesn't wanna be a lawyer?"

"Well, we'll just have to see."

Nero sighed, "Fine."

"Lemme take a shower, I'll be out in a minute." You say.

Nero watched you go. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of noodles and waited for you to come out. You bathed and brushed your teeth, coming out after a few minutes in your towel. You found him standing at the window and slurping some noodles. The sky looked as though it wanted to rain. The sun didn't show itself that day, it was hidden by the large clouds. He turned and saw you, "All clean?"

You giggled and nodded, "Squeaky." You added. He laughed as well, drinking the soup left in the cup.

"How are you feeling?" You ask him, combing through your hair.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling much better. How are you?" He spoke as if you two had just met.

You laughed, "To be honest… I'm a little horny."

Nero chuckled through his nose as he swallowed the last bit of the soup, "Really?"

You smiled and raised your eyebrows, "Yep."

Nero shook his head and chuckled some more. You walked over to him and took the cup out of his hands and began to kiss him.

"Mmmmm." Nero moaned, wrapping his hands around your hips. You both battled for dominance, but in the end, Nero was victorious. He pushed you gently against the wall and kept kissing you. He shut the curtains and smiled while he locked his lips with yours.

"Ah, Nero… I missed you so much." You moaned while he kissed your neck. He hissed, "I missed you too. So… much." He breathed, laying you on the couch and undoing your towel. You could tell he wanted this. He hadn't seen you in months. Four, sexless months at that. He kissed down your breasts and to your stomach.

"Close your ears, kid." Nero jested, rubbing your stomach. He moved down and spread your legs, rubbing you with is thumb and licking you slowly and sexually. You reach down and grab a handful of his hair, biting your lip.

"N-Nero." You breathe, feeling the pleasure shoot through your body. You flinched a bit after a few minutes, signifying that you were cumming. You moan louder and Nero sat up, taking his pants and underwear off. You sat up and pushed him down to the couch. His arm rung and shined a golden color. You got on your knees on the couch and grabbed his penis with one of your hands and teasing the head with your tongue. You moved your hand up and down his shaft for a few seconds, then you begin to put it in your mouth.

"Ugh…I missed this. Ah… God." Nero moaned, shutting his eyes and biting his lip. You took him in deeper and deeper, the deepest you could and then sat back up. You laid back down as he got back on top of you, staring deeply into your eyes.

His eyes begged you for permission as he slid his penis up and down your wet entrance.

"You're sure we can do this?" He asked once more.

"Positive."

"…okay." He breathed, entering you slowly and softly.

He slid himself all the way in and pulled almost all the way out. He moved sweetly, in and out of you, clenching the side of the couch. He began to thrust faster and harder, moaning softly. You continued in the missionary position for a few more minutes until you signified that you wanted to try another position. He obeyed your command and removed himself from you, panting slightly. You turned on your hands and knees, breathing heavily as well.

Nero leaned in closer and continued with you, making you scream his name as he went faster and rougher into you. He moved his hips gracefully and beautifully, punching against your spot head on. He stopped in this style and laid down on his back. You turned and got on top of him, sliding his member inside of you and bouncing up and down on him.

Your rhythm began to slow as your vaginal walls tightened around his penis. It twitched inside of you, signifying that he was inching closer to the climax.

"Ugh… I'm cumming… I'm cumming!"

You grinded back and forth, feeling him ejaculate inside of you. You pause, panting and looking in his eyes as he was looking into yours, panting as well. The spark was back in your relationship it seemed as you gazed in each others' eyes. You lie on his chest, listening to his heart. A heart that loved you and the heart that was now complete once more. Nero placed a hand on your stomach again and looked at you.

"How about Angelo?"


	9. Chapter 9

Drama with the Devil  
>Nero Fanfic<p>

Pt. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

It was settled… your little boy was coming in a few more months and Nero was there with you for always. Your stomach grew out more and more. You were nine months pregnant and the baby would be coming any day now. You sat on the couch that night, watching Sponge Bob and eating ice cream and pickles. There was something about that insane sponge and his starfish friend that made you into this show. Nero was out on a mission while you waited. His jobs have been shorter lately and you were happy to see him everyday. He'd come home either completely exhausted or extremely hyper. Today, he was the second one, oh boy.

"Hey baby, whatcha doin?" He said, entering the house with a mile wide grin on his face.

"Watchin' SpongeBob." You smiled back, scooping a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth and taking a bite out of a pickle.

"I wasn't talkin to _youuuu_ I was talking to Angelo." He laughed, making a face and making you laugh.

"Well, he's fine."

"Good. He should be here any day now, right? I hope I'm here."

"Yeah… and he should be patient enough to wait. He should come out when his daddy's around."

Nero sat next to you and placed his hand on your stomach, pecking your lips. You handed him the empty bowl and smiled menacingly. "I got this for you."

"That's so sweet. I'll cherish it until I put it in the sink."

You smiled and watched him go into the kitchen then looked down at your stomach, "Come on out, little guy." You whisper, rubbing your stomach gently, "Mommy's feet are swelling."

There was a knock at the front door then it was burst open, "The baby ready yet?"

Dante decided to just barge in again. This was the fourth time this week he's done this.

"Nope…" You responded.

"Dammit."

Dante turned with a grunt and left the house. You laughed to yourself and shook your head.

"Who was that? Wait don't tell me…" Nero said, coming in and sitting next to you again. "He came asking for the baby again huh?"

"Yep."

"God… he's starting to scare me. He's like fuckin Rumpelstiltskin all over again."

It made you laugh, thinking back to that silly little kids story.

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

"Yep." You grinned, continuing to watch your SpongeBob show.

"Well… Time for bed." He said, standing up and holding out his hand.

You nodded and took it, getting up from the couch and following him to the bedroom.

"You waddle like a little ducky." Nero laughed.

"Shut up." You giggled, sitting on the bed and laying your head down on the pillow.

"I'll be right back, okay? Gonna take a shower."

You nodded and relaxed, feeling Angelo kicking inside of you. The little feet tickled for awhile, then it started to hurt. You sat up and held your stomach. The kicks probably hurt so much because, hell, you were carrying a demon inside of you.

"Calm down, you're hurting mommy." You whisper, feeling unimaginable pain hitting you in your groin area.

"Ow!" Your eyes widened and you didn't have it in you to stand, "N-NERO! HE'S COMING!" You screamed, feeling tears erupt in your eyes because of the excruciating pain.

Nero sprang out of the shower as fast as he could. He was in mid wash and rinsed with little care. "_? Hold on! Hold on!"

"I CAN'T HOLD ON! AHHH GOD!" You screamed.

Nero came through the door, still trying to get dressed and on the phone.

"Hey, I was just on my way over there." Dante answered.

"Well, it's time! Hurry up!"

"Gotcha!"

Nero came over to you, dripping wet, "Can you stand?"

You shook your head and started to breathe quickly. Nero was afraid to touch you, but he did so the best he could, lifting you to your feet and supporting you. It seemed the pain hit more when you stood, you screaming and breathing at the same time, then feeling your water break.

"H-HOLY SHIT!" Nero exclaimed, wide-eyed.

You heard Dante's car horn beep a few times, signaling that he was outside. Nero took you as fast as you both could go out to the car.

"Good thing I was just around the corner." Dante said as you both entered the vehicle.

Nero sat in the back with you trying to comfort you, scared out of his mind. "Just breathe, babe. Breathe… breathe…" He said, breathing along with you.

Dante began to pull off down the street, heading for the hospital. Good thing he knew a shortcut, deducting a good 15 minutes from the ride. He pulled up to the entrance, "Go! I gotta look for a spot."

Nero nodded and got out the car, helping you out and taking you into the hospital. "Help! HELP! She's havin a baby!" Nero exclaimed, guiding you in the front lobby. Nurses came to your aid as soon as they heard, helping you up on a gurney and rushing you into the delivery room. Nero was by your side the whole way, holding your hand and allowing you to squeeze it. Dante came in the hospital a few seconds later, sitting in the waiting room for now. Doctors and nurses suited you up for delivery. You continued to breathe and waited for further instructions. Your legs were propped up and a specialist stood between them. A nurse had told Nero that childbirth would be easier and quicker if he wasn't present.

A little disappointed, Nero nodded and remained in the waiting room, sitting next to Dante, nervous.

"Why aren't you in there?" Dante asked, crossing his legs.

"They said it'll hinder the delivery if I were to be there but the choice was mine. So I didn't want her to be in more pain than she's already in."

Dante nodded, understanding. "You'd probably faint too. Jus' sayin."

"Shut up. Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Fine!" Dante laughed and mumbled, "Would too."

Nero started tapping his feet again and looking at the clock, "How long does it usually take them to have a baby?"

"I dunno." Dante shrugged. "Why you askin me?"

"Hey, I was curious. Can't I speak my mind?"

"Nope."

"Asshole."

Dante snickered and shook his head. "Well… when she's done… she's done."

Minutes turned into hours. Dante found himself falling asleep and Nero kept glancing up at the clock. Every second seemed like an eternity for him. He looked over at Dante and shook his head.

_Probably dreaming about porn and pizza…_

He stood with his chin placed on his knuckles, glancing up at the clock some more. It's been an hour so far. The doors opened slowly and a doctor came in.

"Are you ready to see your son?" She smiled, gesturing him to follow her.

Nero got up quickly and followed the doctor to a patient room where you lie, holding your new born son. He was beautiful. Born with a head full of silver curls and a perfect little face. Born seven pounds even and 20 inches long. He looked up in your eyes and focused on you, creating that mother and son bond. Nero came in the room quietly and saw your beaming face, looking down into your baby's bright blue eyes. His face beamed with happiness as well, sitting next to you and admiring his son. You smiled, without a word you handed the small bundle to Nero.

He held the infant in his arms and looked into his eyes, feeling the bond taking hold.

"He's perfect… he's so beautiful." He said softly, planting a soft kiss on Angelo's tiny forehead. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at you with red, puffy eyes. "This is my little boy."

"Aww… you're crying." You say softly.

Nero shook his head and sniffed again, "No I'm not." He lied, a tear falling down his cheek. The miracle just pulled at his heart strings, making him get a little emotional. There was a tiny knock at the door and you looked over, seeing Dante peeking.

"Hey." He said quietly with a smile, "Can I see the lil champ?"

You and Nero nodded and Dante came closer, eyeing the bouncing baby boy. A grin came across his face, "He's cute, isn't he?"

"He's gonna be a stud, just like his daddy." You giggled tiredly.

Nero chuckled lightly and shook his head. Angelo made a small coo and fidgeted a bit.

"I think he's hungry." Nero said.

"I just fed him." You responded. "He's just being vocal."

Nero smiled and spoke softly to the baby, "Hey there buddy, you're gonna grow big and strong like your daddy? Guess what? Daddy loves you."

**A/N: Here's another one! Hooray! Only one more in this series! Enjoy and warning, the last chapter WILL be a little long**


End file.
